


Fingerpaints

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Magical Tattoos, Pain, Polyamory, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: This was inspired by a dream I had. I was dating a woman who was a tattoo artist, only she didn't use a tattoo machine, but instead drew them on my skin with the tips of her fingers. It burned and hurt so much I was writhing and sweating on the chair. The tattoos were really fucking amazing with vibrant colors, and they changed when you looked at them. Some of them even reflected my mood. Both of us were getting turned on by how much it hurt and the way I was squirming and gasping, and I woke in the middle of an orgasm.





	Fingerpaints

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNPolyBingo](http://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com) (which is being run by the very awesome [Christy](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag.tumblr.com)), and this fic is for the Abaddon Rowena Amara square.

She screams, back bowing off the table, toes curling. It's awful and wonderful and she hopes it never stops. Amara is standing on one side of the table, Abaddon on the other, their fingertips moving over her skin, creating art that's permanent, and Rowena has never screamed harder than she is now.

"So beautiful," Abaddon nearly purrs when Rowena slumps back against the table, panting and whimpering, sweat breaking out on her naked body.

Rowena can't even speak. All she can do is wait for them to start again, and it's a delicious anticipation as their hands hover over her belly. Amara stripped down to her panties and bra, but Abaddon is wearing a slinky dress that's been driving Rowena crazy all day. She doesn't want to close her eyes and miss out on even a moment of what's happening.

"Should I put a rose here?" Amara asks, trailing a finger over the soft skin of Rowena's stomach to the left of her belly button.

Abaddon hums as she considers the options, her long hair falling over her shoulders. "What about a star?"

Amara shakes her head, frowning. "That wouldn't go with the leaves I made winding down her hip."

Rowena lifts her head, struggling to see the new tattoos that adorn her skin. Her breath catches in her throat, because they're even more amazing than she thought they'd be.

Soft shadowing starts at her left hip, then curves over the bone and down her thigh, turning into vines and leaves that stop just below her knee, curling up a little at the tip. The vines are pulsing along with the throbbing in her pussy.

She looks to her right and smiles. Abaddon is creating something completely different than Amara, and even though it's not going to match her left side, it means a lot to her. Red and orange and shades of blue swirl over her right breast, curling and feathering out over her shoulder and down her arm.

There is no particular pattern, but there are tiny negative-space stars throughout the tattoo, and Rowena will never forget sitting under the stars as the world burned, Abaddon pointing out constellations as the smell of burning flesh made her nostrils tickle.

"What about a leaf that's turning into a star?" Amara asks, tucking her dark hair behind her ears. "I could brush it out a little, and her cute little tummy would be where the two sides meet and meld together."

Rowena flinches as Amara runs the tip of her index finger over the spot she wants to tattoo. Nothing happens, but Rowena never knows when the pain will start.

"Perfect," Abaddon says, set on the new plan. She leans down and kisses Rowena's shoulder, then rubs her nose over Rowena's cheek. "How far down do you think we can go, my love?"

Rowena holds her breath as Abaddon's hand moves over her thigh, then between her legs, one finger trailing through the soft curls there.

She almost says no. Almost tells Abaddon there's no way in hell she's going to allow her to tattoo such a sensitive area. But the longer Abaddon teases her, tickling her with the barely-there touches, the more she wants.

She opens her mouth to beg, but instead she screams as Amara starts to create the star and leaf combination on her stomach. It burns through her, lancing out in all directions until she can't tell what's up and what's down. She comes on Abaddon's fingers as the last of the burn fades away and her lovers are finished with their creation.


End file.
